fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Ophiuchus (Eclipse)
|kanji=オフィウクス |rōmaji=Ofiukusu |alias=The Snake Charmer (蛇遣い Hebizukai) Astral Spirytus (アストラル スピリタス Asutoraru Supiritasu) |race=Eclipse Celestial Spirit |gender=Female |age= |height= |weight= |eyes=Blue |hair=Dark Blonde |birthday= |blood type= |key type= |owner=Yukino Agria (contract severed) |previous owner= |days= |status=Inactive |relatives= |counterpart=Ophiuchus |magic= |weapons=Medical Instruments Ocarina |manga debut= |anime debut=Episode 212 |japanese voice=Asami Tano |english voice= |key= |image gallery=yes }} :For Ophiuchus' normal form see Ophiuchus. Eclipse Ophiuchus (オフィウクス Ofiukusu), "The Snake Charmer" (蛇遣い Hebizukai), is the Eclipse form of the Celestial Spirit Ophiuchus whose Gate is referred to as the "13th Gate". Her key is currently owned by Yukino Agria,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 280, Pages 13-14 but the contract was severed, causing Ophiuchus, along with the rest of the Zodiac, to rebel.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 205 However, what Ophiuchus truly desires is to grant the rogue Celestial Spirit King even more power by stealing the life force of the twelve Eclipse Zodiac Spirits. Appearance Eclipse Ophiuchus' appearance is that of a slender, well-endowed young woman with blue eyes and shoulder length dark blonde hair. She wears a typical nurse outfit, consisting of a white dress and cap with dark gold trimmed sleeve and buttons. She also wears a badge with the Ophiuchus constellation's symbol on it. She also sports a long black armband (on her left arm) covered in dark gold spikes that extends to her middle finger.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 212 Eclipse Ophiuchus' true form is that of a giant black snake (similar in appearance to her normal form) with a red underside that has spikes jutting out from the side. She has red horns on the top of the snake head which connects together with a gold ring that houses a floating orb at the center; her lower jaw is golden in color. The upper body of her humanoid form is merged with the face area (which has a pair of blue eyes); her hair is no longer well-kept and instead flows free and messily.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 213 On the underside of her snake form there exists a small, warm orb; this orb is the organ that allowed Ophiuchus to create the twelve different worlds the Eclipse Spirits retreated to, and should it be damaged or broken, the twelve worlds become unstable and collide.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 215 Personality Ophiuchus is a sadistic individual and self-described "nasty nurse" who enjoys making healthy people sick, evidenced by her repeated torturing of Natsu, Wendy, Happy and Carla with various medical instruments. She also exhibits a mild amount of hubris, putting out that she is the "administrator" of Astral Spirytus, and used her position as such to try put Natsu down. However, this all appears to be a ruse, as she becomes much more serious and cryptic when she assumes her true form, and adopts an evil, sinister demeanor that differs drastically from her nurse persona.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 214 While in her nurse persona, she ends her sentences with the suffix "''-denāsu''", which is derived from the word "nurse". Synopsis Eclipse Celestial Spirits arc Note: Events in this arc occur only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Whilst Natsu, Wendy, Happy and Carla are searching for Leo, Ophiuchus appears before them by attacking with thermometers; she explains the origin of the Ophiuchus constellation and that she is present because several unexpected things have occurred. Making a move, she attacks the group with her Chart Cutter and Magic Stethoscopes, using the latter to hurt the group's eardrums by screaming into them after she explains that she is the administrator of Astral Spirytus and that she can control everything within it. She then continues her "treatment" by attacking them with a tongue depressor, ripping band-aids off of them, and giving them a dental treatment. After, she explains to them that she's a nurse who wants to make healthy people sick and attacks them with her Ophiuchus Shower before summoning three robots, proclaiming to them that she's going to start getting serious. A little later, Ophiuchus summons an operating table that straps down Wendy and Carla; she tries to grab Natsu and merges his feet to the ground around them to stop him from running, however Happy grabs him and pulls him away, which allows him to rescue Carla and Wendy from the operating table. Before she can do more, Leo arrives and dismisses her, as Liberum is ready to be performed. Then, after Leo changes their location to a rocky area, Ophiuchus reappears in her true form, one of a giant red serpent, and reveals that Astral Spirytus is her very body; she tells Leo, as he readies Liberum, that he is very diligent, as well as referring to him as the Celestial Spirit King. As Leo performs Liberum, Ophiuchus lets off a devilish grin, especially when he explains that she was the one who told him about both methods of performing the ritual; after Leo is sealed by Natsu, Ophiuchus begins to chant a prayer. She then reveals that sending the 12 Celestial Spirits to the Celestial World was part of her plan to empower the Celestial King. Natsu then challenges her and engages in a fight with the spirit, just to be outpowered by her. As Hisui, alongside Lucy and Yukino, manages to destroy the Celestial Globe, Natsu charges at Ophiuchus with his Darkness Phoenix Blade,Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 216 defeating the spirit. After that, an injured human Ophiuchus lies on the ground, regretting her defeat, before returning to the Celestial Spirit World. Soon enough, the King absorbs the floating orbs that house Ophiuchus and the other twelve Eclipse Spirits into his body.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 217 Ultimately, thanks to the efforts of Natsu and Happy, Ophiuchus and the others are freed after Natsu destroys the core of the Eclipsed King. With this, the Spirit World is returned to its original state, as well as the Eclipse Spirits and Ophiuchus.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 218 Magic and Abilities Unique Physiology: As a giant snake, Ophiuchus has unique abilities regarding her body. *'Energy Blast': In her true form, Ophiuchus is able to fire a large turquoise blast of energy from her serpentine body's mouth. *'High-Speed Regeneration': Ophiuchus is able to rapidly heal herself, such as when Arcadios had cut off her serpent body's tongue which shortly grew back instantly. *'Limb Extension': Ophiuchus is able to extend her arms, making them very flexible. Dimension Creating: Ophiuchus has an organ in her body that allows her to create worlds for the Eclipse Celestial Spirits to use as their battlegrounds before Liberum could be performed. Crystal Summoning: Ophiuchus can create twelve different colored crystals that shows the twelve different worlds she created. It has also been shown that the worlds she created can be fused if the crystals are merged together. Enhanced Strength: Ophiuchus is strong enough to carry around tongue depressors and syringes larger than her own body with minimal effort. Immortality: As a Celestial Spirit, Ophiuchus cannot die, unless she is somehow forced to stay in the Human World for an extended period of time.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 144, Page 7 Equipment Medical Instruments: Ophiuchus possesses a vast number of medical instruments, which she can summon, such as: *'Syringe': Ophiuchus carries around a large syringe, which she can summon and replace with her other items. **'Ophiuchus Shower': From her syringe, Ophiuchus shoots out a large amount of purple explosive liquid. *'Thermometers': Ophiuchus can summon a large number of thermometers, which she can throw at her opponents. *'Clipboard and Pen': Ophiuchus can summon a clipboard, complete with a pen, which she can use to summon more medical equipment. **'Chart Cutter': By rapidly moving her hand over her clipboard, Ophiuchus can shoot multiple sheets of paper at her opponents. **'Magic Stethoscopes': Via her clipboard, Ophiuchus can summon multiple Magic Stethoscopes that bind her foes. ***'Sound Amplification': By shouting into the ear tips of her stethoscopes, Ophiuchus sends amplified sound waves into her opponent's ears, which leaves them temporarily paralyzed with pain. *'Tongue Depressor': Ophiuchus owns a grossly large tongue depressor which she uses to give her foes painful mouth examinations. *'Bandages': Ophiuchus owns a large number of bandages that she tends to stick to her foes before ripping them off, which causes them a considerable amount of pain. *'Dentist's Chair': Ophiuchus owns a dentist chair that comes equipped with multiple instruments, such as a drill, screw driver, hammer, wrench and shovel. *'Storage Robots': Ophiuchus owns three floating robots that hold numerous pieces of medical equipment. *'Operating Table': Ophiuchus also owns an operating table that can transform into a robotic figure that sends its straps at Ophiuchus' foes, forcibly holding them down. Ocarina: Ophiuchus' signature weapon, by playing it, she can control anything she sees. *'Sound Magic': This weapon grants Ophiuchus the ability to use Sound Magic spells. **'Dance of Death': By playing the said instrument, Ophiuchus is capable of manipulating anything in her line of sight, be it a human or simply an inanimate object. She can also dominate the elements of nature around her, as shown when she summoned a torrent of wind towards Natsu and obliterated the ground under the Mages. **'Punishment of Death': Through unknown means, the Spirit is capable of shooting powerful beams of light from the Ocarina at a great rate. Furthermore, she can concentrate her power ,shooting large wide vigorous rays directly at the target. Using this attack, she even overwhelmed Natsu Dragneel and his Exceed partner, Happy while in mid-air, forcing them back. Battles & Events *Natsu Dragneel & Happy vs. Ophiuchus (Eclipse) *Stop Liberum! References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Eclipse Celestial Spirit Category:Anime Exclusive Characters Category:Antagonist